


Trapped To An Easy Mind

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Castiel got cursed after a hunt. He started acting weird. He thought everything were scary, he had serious memory problems and he was acting like a child. Sam and Dean thought he was losing his mind but actually Castiel seemed to be stable after some time. Dean was searching for months for a cure but he had nothing. And the world would be dangerous for little Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He was in his room for days, searching in books ways to get Cas back to who he really was. But he had nothing. Not even a way to help him, not a way to slow down this freaking spell. And Rowena? She also had no clue what to do. Or she said so. At least Cas couldn't understand how serious he was and he couldn't panic at all.

  
Sam walked into Deans room and sighed as he saw that Dean was still doing research. "Dean, slow down, we are searching for weeks, we'll find a way to fix him," Sam said trying to calm his brother. But Dean said nothing. Like he used to. He used to be that stubborn son of a bitch, master in blaming himself. The little brother was exhausted and done by Deans behavior. "At least come in the library, you are here for days, come to see him, he must feel alone Dean." But he still got not a damn answer. That made him even more angry and annoyed. He knew Dean had found a way again to think that everything was his fault. "Dean, you did what you could back there," he said trying to comfort him as he sat next to him to his bed.

  
"No, I didn't" Dean hollered. "It's all my fault! Everything!"

  
"No, it's not" Sam insisted.

  
"Yes, it is! I should never take him to this stupid goddamn hunt! He needed to rest more, he wasn't ready to hunt so soon! I thought that this might help him feel better, but it was so stupid!!!" Dean stood up angry and walked nervously to his room. "And the best part? What's the best part? I'll tell you! I was that stupid to kill this witch! And now we have no idea how to reverse the spell! She would be able to do that if I hadn't killed her! Not even Rowena knows how to undo that strong and old magic! I killed her and she was his only savior! " Dean yelled with all of his strength.  
He saw Sams upset face and stopped. He turned his back at him, rubbing his eyes trying to unstress himself. "H...How is he? What is he doing?" he asked and looked at his brother again, hoping that Sam had a logical, normal for Cas answer.

  
Sam looked at him worried. "Cas is... he is... playing video games..."

  
"Video games?" Dean repeated in surprise. "Yeah, this is a sign of how normal things are," he said in a sarcastic tone.

  
Sam stood up and walked to his brother. "Go talk to him. He needs you. He is often scared, he needs to know you are still with him. You don't want him to forget you, right?"

  
Dean nodded. He left the room and walked fast to Cas. It was a chance to talk to him. He missed his angel so much. Spell or not. But he was afraid that he would scare the little, unprotected former angel. Because he got angry really easily and that was hurting Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I am hard lately so might take some time for the next chapter to be published. This is way brtter than the first and much bigger as I think. Thanks for your support.

Dean hesitated for a minute. He was standing outside Cas' room. He could clearly hear the sound of his video games, inside the room. He knocked the door finally.

  
"Who is it?" Castiel answered sharply.

  
"Dean" he answered ready to open the door.

  
"Who Dean?" Castiel said with the same tone and that made Deans heart break. How Cas could forget him that fast? Only a few days passed that theh had to see each other and that was because Dean had work to do. His eyes watered.

  
"What do you mean 'What Dean'?" he managed to say as normal as he could, without breaking.

  
"It's the Deannosaur!" Castiel said with a light laugh and that made Dean feel relieved and want to punch him at the same time.

  
Then he got in to see his Cas, sitting in the floor, some inches away from tv screen, playing like crazy. He coughed trying to get his attention but Castiel was really stuck. "Cas?" he called and he got only a soft "What?" as response.

  
He got angry and closed the tv. "Heyyy!" Castiel complained but Deans serious, strict look made him stop and stare down sad.

  
"Get up!" Dean said still serious, feeling his stomach messed like hell from Castiels silly joke before. Castiel did what Dean said, staring to the ground, seemed upset. He sat in the bed like the hunter said. Dean sat next to him and looked at him. Cas’ eyes were tired, he was pale and totally exhausted. "Cas, when was the last time you slept?" Dean asked. "Three days" Castielr replied playing with the buttons of his shirt nervously.  
Dean took a deep breath. "Why Cas? Why three days? Cause you stuck with this stupid game?" Dean said, trying to keep the volume of his voice low but Castiel seemed still upset and started crying softly.

  
"You... You never came for goodnight these days, neither Sam, and Sam closed the door as he left and I was in the dark and I am scared in the dark... And I was alone... And I wanted to come to your room but I was scared to move from my bed... I was scared that he would get me..." Castiel said crying and rubbing his eyes.

  
Dean looked at him and felt sad that he ever forgot that Cas was scared of the dark now and had nightmares. 'Nightmates' as Castiel said. He hugged him tight. "It's ok Cas, no one will get you... I am here... Who thought would get you?" he cupped Cas' face.  
"This guy that seems like me but he is covered with this disgusting black goo..." he cried, tears falling to Deans plaid shirt. "He is hunting me to all of my dreams"

  
Dean started rocking him, trying to sooth him, rubbing his back. "He is not real Cas. Calm, please" he kissed his forehead and Castiel looked up immediately. "Why everything turned to be so scary and confusing?" Castiel asked staring intense at him.

  
Dean swallowed. "Do you remember what I told you? About the hunt and the spell?"

  
Castiel nodded. "You said that a bad witch cursed me with a memory spell but it acted differently to me and I will start forget things and turn to a child. Right?" he asked.

  
"Short of. Well done Cas" Dean smiled painfully, rubbing the former angels back. "You are not going to turn to a child, you just already think like them. No guilts, or pain, or worries." Castiel looked up at him. "This is good, right?" he asked.

  
Dean sighed. "Not exactly. But you can calm now..." he said and rubbed harder. "Okie" Cas replied and made Dean smile, no matter what part of Cas said that.  
A few moments later he looked at him. "Cas, what do you remember from the past?" he said serious, cupping his face, trying to make him pay attention.  
Castiel tried not to lose eye contract. "I remember that I could do tricks. Heal people and stuff like that. And I had Gabe as a child looking after me." he smiled at the memorie of his brother. "The other are blurry. I remember also when you were in hell." he said in a sad face and he suddendly smiled brightly. "When I saw you I felt something really good" he said and started playing with his fingers, counting them from one to ten.  
Dean seemed thoughtful. What Cas said? He knew that the Cas that was talking was saying the actual truth. No filters to his mind, of what he should say and what not.

  
"Ten fingers!" Castiel said excitedly trying to atop him from thinking. He head tilted with a grin. "Ten fingers Dean! Two eyes, one nose, one mouth! We are so similar even if I am an angel" he said happily.  
His heart was braking even more seeing Cas like that. Relieved, but so... light-minded... And he was saying all over again he was an angel...

  
"Dean, isn't funny that I am an angel and you are taller than me?" he said and got up. "Look how taller you are than me, earth rulea are unfair" he laughed shyly, playing with his shirts buttons again. The hunter forced a small smile.

  
"Cas, what do you think of me?" he managed to ask. Now it was his chance to learn. He hated that, but he needed to learn. Cas blushed. Blushed for first time in this situation.

  
"I love you Dean. You know that."

  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

  
"With the old-fashioned way, you know... It's not like I love Sam, or bees, or video games... It's different. More special." he smiled wide at him.

  
Dean couldn't help. He hugged the angel tight. "Cas, I love you with the exact same way! Thank you for saying that" he almost cried from happiness. Castiel was silent and serious and Dean was worried. "What happened?" he asked.

  
"If you love me as you say, will you say goodnight every night and come to my room if this black-goo monster comes to my room again?" he asked, sobbing.

  
"Of course Cas. I am sorry..." he said and leaned to kiss him. He stood back. Not now. Not like that. Castiel wouldn't understand or enjoy this the same. He had to wait till they'd found the cure.

  
He smiled wide. "Hungry?" Castiel nodded. "What do you want?" "Burger!" he told him excitedly and blushed. "Ok, my baby angel" Dean said and took him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, this chapter, I wrote it in class and it might be shitty. Also, I made it yesterday abd forgot to post it XD Messy mind...

Castiel followed Dean to the kitchen. Dean was holding his hand and that made Castiel grin to him. Dean turned and stared him. « _I will get you back to normal_ » Dean promised and hugged him.

Castiel was smiling. « _What normal_?» he asked, happy with the hug, burying his face to Deans chest.

Dean pulled and focus to the angel’s baby blue, confused eyes. « _Don’t you remember about the spell? We talked about it minutes ago_ »

« _I remember a few things but I am normal_ » he smiled. « _Truly. I am happy. I have you, I have Sam all I could ever ask, I feel great_ » he said excitedly.

Dean wasn’t ready to hear that. ‘ **I feel great** ’. Cas never said that before, and he said it to the time of his life that he wasn’t good on his mind. And the problem was that it was true. His smile faded and silently kept walking to the kitchen with him.

  
Castiel curled up to a chair sad because Dean was upset. « _Can you tell me a joke? I feel really sad cause your smile disappeared_ » he whispered and the hunter turned to look at him.

  
« _Cas, I don’t make jokes_ » Dean mumbled sharply and kept looking for bread and beefs.

Castiel stood up, rubbing his eyes, ready to cry. « _What have I done and you are angry at me again?_ » he whispered.  
« _I am not angry with you_ » Dean said not wanting to talk at all. Seeing his best friend like that was more than he could handle.

« _And with who?_ » Castiel asked but Dean was still silent. « _With who, with who Dean? With who, tell me with who_ » he kept saying again and again trying to force him to pay attention to him by annoying him.

« _With Sam because he has no.idea where to put the fucking bread and I have to search everywhere!!!_ » Dean yelled, hoping not to scare Cas. He just hated that Cas was like that.

  
« _Sam is a good person as I remember, don’t be mad at him_ » Castiel hugged his knees and pulled them closer to his chest staring at Dean with puppy, tired, red eyes.

« _Cas people get angry. It’s normal human reaction_ » Dean said wanting to make the angel to shut up.

« _But people get angry when they have a reason. You are generally angry. Why?»_ he head tilted and walked to his place. He saw that from the stove it was really hot and with his finger he touched the burner and pulled back with a little scream.

Dean was looking at the fridge when he saw that Cas burnt his hand. « _Dammit Cas!!!»_ he yelled. « _Why did you do that!»_

Castiel started crying softly. « _It was hot and wanted to know why…_ » he said as Dean took a look at his hand.  
« _You’ll be fine, don’t do this again!_ » he said desperate and started making the freakin burger.

After a few moments of silence and when the burger was ready in a plate in front of Cas in the table, he complained.

« _My hand hurts_.»

« _Well you put it on fire, so manage it!"_ Dean said sharply.

« _But you didn’t told me not to do that_!»

Dean stood up and slammed his hand on the table. « ** _SHOULD I SAY THIS TOO!!!»_** he screamed and Castiel got scared, hugged his head and run back to his room.

He sighed. That’s why he didn’t want to talk to him. He knew he would lose his temprature and yell at him. He hated that. When Cas acted so childish that made him yell. And then Cas was scared.

He walked to Cas’ room and knocked. He heard nothing so he came in. He saw little Cas, curled up in the corner of the room, crying with his head buried to his knees. His heart broke, even if he had no intension to apologize, seeing him like that made him almost cry . He kneed next to him and hugged him tight. « _Sorry Cas, I am sorry_ » he whispered again and again to his ear.

« _Why do you talk to me like that? Why?_ » he said between his sobs. « _Sometimes you are scaring me»_

_«I know Cas and I am sorry. I just worry too much and when I do, I yell. I swear not to do this again."_

Castiel looked up and gave him a small kiss to his cheek. He swept his tears with his sleeve and stared at him. _«I know you worry a lot. But why? Sam is ok, we are ok, why?»_

Dean sighed and hugged Cas’ head, rubbing his back. « _There’s no reason. Stupid stuff. Come to eat please_ » he said and helped him to stood up.

With his hands he fixed Cas hair. « _My little angel baby that messes all the time with its hair and clothes and I end up, washing clothes the whole time»_ he teased with a smile and as Cas saw Dean was smiling, he smiled back.

He took him to the kitchen and as Castiel ate slowly and with difficulty after the outbreak he had before. Dean was pleased that he tried to eat at least and he didn’t denied like the last times.

  
Castiel smiled as he finished and bended to the kitchen table that slept a few moments later. Dean carried him to his bed and laid next to him, hugging him, so Cas would known he was there. He also let the door open, to have some light inside the room. A little rift so the light can came in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is getting worse and the Winchesters try to fing a way to bring him back to his old self. They call Crowley again and he visits them trying to figure out how to help Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter took long because I was out of ideas but I think I found the perfect one. Tell me if you liked the plot and pleease tell me if it sucks. I know it does because I needed to use dialogues and I am awful at this. Thanks!

" _We need to call Crowley. This is not a joke. Not anymore. We can't have him like this. Crowley has to act and soon. He is the only really useful here. And he has to do something, damn it!_ " Dean yelled angry at Sam. He knew Crowley was searching for a solution for Cas, but it wasn't enough. He needed him to be back to his old self, and now. 

 

Sam sighed done. He never liked working with Crowley. Especially after the stupid holiday week he had with Dean -when he was still a demon. He rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. " _Alright, what do you want me to do? Call him? We already did, he didn't call back_." Sam said not wanting to fight with his brother again. 

 

" _Ok this whole '_ _kill Crowley_ _' obsession should stop. It's useful, and we need him as an alley. Get used to it!_ " Dean yelled before taking the phone from his pocket and calling the number 666. 

 

" _Hello Squirrel, I have business here_ " Crowley said as he was sitting to his throne, muffled screams sounding to the background. 

 

Dean groaned. " _Haven't I told you to search for a way to help Cas? What the hell are you doing?_ " Dean mumbled totally angry. 

 

" _I am doing 'hell' Dean, I can't always run after you. I have work to do. I found a spell but it's about regaining memories, not reversing a spell. And you also don't let me see him, and understand by my own, how bad he is and what I need to search for!_ " Crowley was done with Dean's angry phone calls, demanding for help when he actually was asking for something he couldn't know if he couldn't judge by himself. 

 

Dean sighed angry. " _Ok, we will think if you can actually see him_ " Sam signed to him also mad with Dean's stubbornness. " _Dammit Dean, if you want help, decide what are you gonna do!_ " Sam whispered. 

 

" _Hear the Moose_ " Crowley chuckled telling his demons to stop the tortures for now. 

 

Then, Castiel got slowly in the kitchen, stumbling, in a sleepy face, taking a chair and sitting next to Dean. " _I had nightmares again and you weren't next to me_ " he complained. " _And I heard you yelling, who is in the phone?_ " He asked leaning to Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes again, needing more sleep. 

 

Dean stayed silent with the phone still to his ear, waiting for Crowley to talk. But Crowley was really confused hearing Castiel like that. 

 

" _You promised not to be that angry the whole time and you still are. You are scaring me_ " he mumbled. " _My head hurts so much and I want more sleep, but I am scared of the black monster. I don't understand why you took my bee squishy and my trench coat._ " He said frowning sad. 

 

" _That was yesterday Cas, I need to wash them. They will be ready in a few hours. And I am not angry. I am upset. I am talking with Crowley._ " 

 

Crowley had frozen in the phone. He knew Cas was forgetting things, not that he was acting like a child. That detail that Dean didn't tell him and it was what he was hiding. He wanted to say something but he was astonished. 

 

Castiel smiled softly. " _Crowley? Is that the demon you told me he wants to help? Demons aren't evil?_ " 

 

Dean swallowed. " _Ehm... Crowley isn't. He will come for a visit ok? So he can help you be back to who you was, before the spell. Alright?_ " Dean said to his as he kissed his forehead. 

 

" _If you say so_ " Castiel smiled and hugged him. 

 

Then Dean turned to Crowley. " _You heard him, right? If you want to see him also, just come here_ " 

 

" _I'll be here in an hour, I want some stuff to do_ " Crowley said and closed the phone, freaked out. 

 

Then Dean looked at Castiel. " _Want to move in the couch? It's more comfortable._ " 

 

" ** _Together?_** " 

 

" _Of course. Sam, can you dry his bee and his trench coat?_ " he asked as he stood up and helped Castiel too. Sam nodded and left as Dean helped Castiel walk to the living room. He was scared that Castiel started having difficulty with moving. And really serious. He understood that the angel was sleeping, but it wasn't normal, even for him, to be that unable to walk in that little distance. 

 

Castiel sat with a groan, leaning against Dean again, hugging him gently. Dean opened TV and let Castiel be the little spoon, to his hug. He realized that Castiel started drifting off again. " _Need more sleep?_ " he asked with a soft smile. Castiel nodded. 

 

A few minutes later Sam walked in the room with Castiel's squishy bee and his trench coat. " _That fast? How?_ " Dean asked. 

 

" _Hairdryer dude_ " Sam chuckled and shook Castiel gently. 

 

He opened his eyes and stood up with difficulty. He wore his trench coat, and then he took the bee. He hugged it tight and laid again in the couch. He sighed happily. " _Thank you_ " he whispered before falling totally asleep. 

 

Sam and Dean were bored and aware of when the Crowley would come. When he finally appeared, he was holding a big book.  

 

" _Hello Boys_ " 

 

" _Why didn't you came immediately? What job could you have except torturing and closing deals?_ " Dean said angry. 

 

" _Searching for a book of reversing spells? Sorry I was searching to my library for your case!_ " Crowley replied done with Dean's tone. 

 

Dean sighed. " _Anyway, can you help him?_ " 

 

" _Just let me take a look if how he is and how he acts with us. I may be able to understand which spell it is._ " Dean shook Castiel and Castiel slowly sat up groaning. He smiled softly at Crowley. 

 

" _Hello Castiel_ " Crowley said examinating the angel's situation. 

 

" _You must be Crowley. Dean told me about you, and said we know each other. Sorry for not remembering you now, my mind is kinda... Slow as Dean says._ " Castiel whispered smiling wide at him. " _I loooove your accent by the way. It's really cool_ " 

 

Crowley haven't seen this spell again. Many versions of it, but this was strange. " _I am here to help Castiel._ " Crowley said with a smile. He turned at Dean. " _I may need to possess him_ " 

 

Dean stood up. " _Not happening_ " he said and dragged Crowley to the kitchen. " _Why possess? You think I am gonna let you do this?_ " 

 

" _I can do this without your permission, honey. I just need to know if he is losing his mind and if it can be reversible. I may also understand the way to do that._ " 

 

" _We'll find another way_ " 

 

" _Oh really? When he is gonna be totally  blank and having no idea who he is?_ " Crowley replied angry  

 

Dean tried to calm. He was so stressed about this. " _I think... He had a difficulty in moving. I am not sure if it's from sleep but I think he can't walk easily. What if... Oh God I can't say it... What if he forgets how to do simple things?_ " 

 

" _We'll check this now_ " Crowley said and walked to the living's room door frame. " _Hey, Cas, can you take your bee and come over here? We want to tell you something_ " 

 

Sam got confused and stood up to help Cas like he did before but Crowley signed him not to. Castiel groaned and stood up, did a few steps and fell down. Dean and Sam rushed to him. 

 

" _This is serious_ " Crowley said, walking to their place. He took his book, and he sat in the couch, searching for a spell that showed the same symptoms it at least close to them. 

 

Castiel laid again to the couch, hugging his bee, his eyes closed, mumbling _'Send me an Angel' by Scorpions_ that Dean sang him last night to sleep. Dean smiled at him and sat next to him, ruffling the angel's hair. 

 

Castiel smiled at him before falling asleep again. 

 

Crowley stood up and saw a spell it might help in a point. " _I might found it! Here says about a spell called '_ ** _Praesent de cerebrum'_** _used only by the highest in hierarchy witches in the grand coven. It slowly deletes the brain information of the person, including memories or abilities. It says here it may be reversible or not. Depends on the words the witch may used. It has the spell here. The witch can decide if the person she cursed will still have his logic and memories but unable to express them, practically locked to his brain, or  if he is going to lose all these and be unable to remember or to do anything. She decides if she wants to leave the person brain dead, or alone to his own mind. Depends to what way the witch wants her victim to suffer. Here says how to reverse it, but I am not sure if we can._ " Crowley said staring at them. 

 

" _What do you mean?_ " Dean almost yelled at him. He didn't really understand everything. What he got that Cas was dying slowly or losing the ability to understand but still being the same person. 

 

" _What I mean is that if the witch cast him the first spell, that means that what memories or abilities he lost, we can't get them back even if we do the spell. If the witch cast him the second spell that means that he will be better. So he is already lost or we can save him. But both of the spells need many strange ingredients I can't even find. We have to find out what spell the witch cast him. And soon. If it's the first spell we don't want him to lose more abilities that he already has. If he gets worse he stays like that_ "  

 

Dean was ready to cry. He looked at Cas in the couch. Smiling, hugging his favorite thing, peacefully sleeping in way he couldn't before. So he may have lost his Cas. He swept the one tear that fell to his cheek and looked at Crowley. " _You can possess him._ " Dean said finally. 

 

" _I don't think so_ "  

 

" _What the hell do you mean?_ " Dean looked up, not wanting to hear more. Just wanting his Cas back.  

 

" _What I mean is that here says that every attempt to hack his brain or heal him, will make the spell go deeper._ " 

 

" _Yeah we tried that and saw it by ourselves_ " Dean chuckled hopelessly, wanting to sob. " _So what are you gonna do?_ "  

 

" _I am gonna collect the ingredients of the first spell, hoping it's the wrong one. I'll start now_ " Crowley said and disappeared. 

 

Dean twitched when he saw Crowley leaving like that, and turned his back to Sam that was silent all this long. " _I don't want to talk about anything._ " he said and went to the kitchen, took a bottle of whiskey and went to his room. Sam went to his room too, leaving open the TV in case Cas woke up. 


End file.
